


Sweet Rapture

by black_kitty_cat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_kitty_cat/pseuds/black_kitty_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy wants to try something different. Steve is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rapture

Steve couldn’t stop staring at whatever that thing was that Peggy was holding in her hands. She had mentioned wanting to change things up in the bedroom a few times in passing, but Steve had been expecting something like a different position. He would even have been okay with wearing his USO outfit, remembering how often he had caught Peggy undressing him with her eyes. He was not expecting this.

“Where did you even find something like that? I can’t imagine you can just walk into any store in London and buy that.”

Peggy smiled. “Don’t underestimate the lengths the S.S.R. will go through to get their hands on valuable information.”

Steve tilted his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Sometimes people want something in exchange for information. And we get them whatever it is they want.” Peggy shrugged.

“So, what you’re saying is someone wanted that,” Steve pointed at the item in Peggy’s hands, “so badly that they gave up information? Won’t anyone notice that one is missing?”

“I doubt whoever notices will want to fill out the forms for this particular missing item. And I would imagine you to be the last person to underestimate the power of a good orgasm,” Peggy remarked. “Besides, Bucky told me all about what you used to get up to before the war, back in New York. Don't act all innocent now.”

Steve groaned. “I can’t believe I ever thought it would be a good idea for you two to become friends.”

“Life gets boring between missions. And you are our favourite topic of conversation.” She couldn’t help but grin. “He told me about that time he thought you were seriously hurt and he accidentally walked in on you in bed with that factory boy. You know, the one who used to earn a little extra money by modelling for art students like yourself?”

“I remember.” Steve covered his eyes with his hand and dragged it down his face. “But that situation was very different from this one. We were just, you know, helping each other out. Neither of us could get a girl, so we just did those things together.”

Peggy tried to look innocent. “So you didn’t enjoy it?”

He blushed. “I didn’t think it was possible to do that with a woman,” he said, trying to avoid answering Peggy’s question.

“As you can see, it is very much a possibility. The only question is if you want to try it.”

Steve stared at the fake cock in Peggy’s hand. It looked like it was a lot firmer than the rubber one he had once seen at the apartment of one of Bucky’s tartier girlfriends. Given that is was property of the S.S.R., it was probably made out of some new material their scientists had created. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle at the thought of Howard Stark reinventing the dildo.

“What’s so funny?”

Steve looked at Peggy. “Howard made that.”

“He is not the only person who is working for our science division, you know. But yes, he made that.” Peggy leaned in closer, an impish glint in her eye. “I think he modelled it on himself,” she whispered conspiratorially. She was encouraged when she saw Steve’s eyes grow dark. She was about to kiss him when he interrupted her.

“How does it attach to you?”

Peggy took a step back. She pointed at the different straps and buckles. “It’s a harness. I just step into it and I’m ready.”

Steve nodded to show he understood. He was silent for a few minutes, while Peggy waited patiently for him to sort out his thoughts and feelings. She was beginning to lose hope when he finally spoke.

“I want to try.”

* * *

They had gotten undressed in silence, both needing a few moments to settle their nerves. Peggy had smiled reassuringly at Steve when he got onto the bed on all fours, naked as the day he was born. She couldn’t help but admire his perfect physique for a minute before stepping into the harness. She made sure everything was buckled tight enough and walked over to the side of the bed, standing close to him.

He had been looking at the floor, trying to calm himself down and relax. When he saw Peggy’s feet come into view, he looked up and got his first full view of Peggy standing there with her fake cock jutting out. He could feel his own cock harden. He licked his lips. Peggy bent forward and captured his mouth with hers.

“Are you okay?” she whispered as she pressed a kiss right below his ear.

Steve couldn’t find his voice, but he nodded. Peggy kissed him one final time and then moved to the other side of the bed. He could feel the mattress dip beside him, accommodating Peggy’s weight. He heard her unscrewing a jar. He waited patiently for her fingers to breach him, but he was surprised when he felt her press a kiss against his hip.

“I love you.” He could feel Peggy’s lips moving against his skin.

“I love you too," he breathed out.

With one hand settled on his spine, her finger entered him for the first time. Peggy moved it in and out slowly, letting Steve adjust to the feeling. She added some extra vaseline and made sure to spread it all over. She wanted this to be pleasurable for the both of them. She took her cue from Steve’s moans. When he began begging for more, she added a second finger. Steadily reaching deeper and deeper inside of him, Peggy took her time to stretch Steve’s entrance.

“Fuck, Peggy!” Steve moaned, clutching the bedsheet in his fists. “Please,” he begged. “Please, I need more.”

Peggy heard the desperation in his voice. Satisfied with her work, she removed her fingers and grabbed the jar of vaseline again. She spread it over her fake cock, making sure it was completely covered. She moved to stand behind Steve, but something didn’t feel right. Steve thrust his hips back towards her.

“Wait,” Peggy said, taking a step back.

“Please, for the love of God, I need you,” Steve groaned out, frustration evident in every word.

Peggy grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed. “I want to see you,” she said. “Turn over onto your back.”

Steve did as she asked. Peggy waited for him to lift his hips and she stuck the pillow underneath him. Steve put his head on the remaining pillow at one end of the bed and looked at her expectantly. His cock was hard, already leaking a few drops of precome.

Peggy kneeled between Steve’s legs and stared at him. She took a deep breath and moved closer. She grasped the fake cock in her hand as Steve brought his knees to his chest, laying himself open for her. She waited to see Steve’s nod of consent before slowly pushing her cock inside of him. With every agonisingly slow thrust, Peggy moved deeper and deeper until her cock had almost completely disappeared. She held still to let Steve adjust.

“Fuck!” Steve let his knees fall out to the sides. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop teasing and fuck me!”

Peggy moved her hips back, the cock slowly sliding out of Steve until only the tip was still inside. She waited a few seconds until Steve became even more desperate, and then she moved her hips forward in one smooth move, burying her fake cock all the way inside Steve. She began thrusting in and out, adjusting her rhythm to Steve’s moans. Every thrust pushed the base of the cock against her clit, tempting her to thrust harder and harder. She saw one of his hands move toward his own cock, but she slapped his hand away.

“Let me take care of you, baby.”

She knew he was close, he just needed a little extra help. Still thrusting in and out, she put one hand on Steve’s hip to support her own weight, while the other hand wrapped itself around his cock. She began jerking him off in time with her own thrusts. Steve’s moans became louder, flowing into each other until it became one long moan. He began to beg, thrusting his own hips up to meet Peggy’s hand and cock.

“Please. Peggy. So close. Harder. Please. More.” His fingers were clutching at the sheets, tugging on his own nipples, trying to pull Peggy deeper into him.

“Yes, baby. Come on. Come for me.”

Steve groaned before he thrust his own hips up one final time. He came, painting his stomach with his own seed. He let himself fall back down against the mattress again. He wasn’t exhausted yet, thanks to the serum, but he did need a minute to catch his breath. Peggy slipped out of him, causing him to whimper at the loss.

“It’s okay, baby. You rest while I take this thing off.”

He felt the mattress dip as Peggy climbed out of bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to watch as she walked around the room naked. He felt around for a towel to clean up the mess he had made of himself. When the mattress dipped again, he looked and found her kneeling to his right. She had one hand between her thighs, working her fingers in and out of her, while the fingers of her other hand were teasing her nipples into hard peaks. Steve softly tapped her on the thigh. Peggy stopped what she was doing.

“What?”

“Let me help you out,” he said.

“How do you want me?”

“Kneel over me.”

Peggy moved around until she was kneeling over Steve’s face. She could feel him kiss and lick her thighs. She slowly moved her knees further apart, lowering herself over him. He moved his kisses higher and higher until he had reached the Promised Land. He used his fingers to pull Peggy’s thighs even further apart. With the flat of his tongue he licked a stripe from her entrance to her clit. He pressed a few wet kisses against her clit before drawing circles around it with the tip of his tongue.

When Steve began sucking on her clit, Peggy grabbed on to the headboard, trying to keep herself upright. She threw her head back and let out a moan. While his tongue was doing its best to drive her insane, Peggy felt Steve’s hands release her thighs and move up towards her breasts. He began to softly massage them, rolling her nipples between his nimble fingers. She looked down and saw him staring up at her. The hunger in his eyes was overwhelming. He nipped at her clit.

“Oh, Steve. Yes. Yes.”

He released her clit and gave it a lick before moving his tongue to her entrance. He began lapping at her, greedily drinking the nectar she was giving him. He pushed his tongue inside her, looking for more. One of his hands abandoned her breasts, his fingers travelling down until they reached her clit. He kept thrusting inside her with his tongue, while two of his fingers began circling her clit. He felt her thighs quivering. He knew she was close, so he pressed his thumb down over her clit.

She came with a shout, thighs clamping around his head. He kept licking her through her orgasm, lapping up everything she gave him as she ground down on him. When she released his head and tried to push it away, he gave her entrance one final lick before helping her move. She fell backwards against the mattress, legs sprawled open, one foot digging into Steve’s ribs.

“God. So good,” she panted. She threw a hand over her eyes while her other hand was clutching at her chest, feeling her heart nearly beating its way out of her body.

Steve sat up and crawled over her until he was hovering over Peggy’s body. He leaned in and kissed her. Peggy brought her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When she broke it off, she swiped her tongue over his chin. She hummed.

“I taste amazing.”

Steve licked his lips. “Yes, you do. I think I want more.” He started to move down.

Peggy stopped him. “Not just yet. Let me recover for a bit. If you still want to later, then hell yes. We have this room for the rest of the night. We should enjoy it as much as we can.”

He let his body rest between her legs and laid his head down on her warm belly. He pressed a kiss against the soft skin below her navel. “Just tell me when you’re ready. I’ll be here.”

They were quiet for a while, both of them dozing off for a few minutes at a time. Peggy was stroking Steve’s hair, gently sliding her fingers through it. Steve had one hand on Peggy’s right hip while the other one was caressing her left thigh, moving in circles from her hip to her knee and all the way up again. He felt her shiver.

“Are you cold?”

“A little bit.”

Steve moved them both around until he was lying against the headboard again, Peggy draped across his chest. He grabbed the blanket and made sure she was completely covered. He felt her press a kiss against his chest.

“Thank you.”

He smirked. “I should be the one to thank you.”

Peggy frowned. “Why?”

“For stealing government property so you could fuck me in the ass? What else?”

Peggy chuckled. “No need to thank me. I enjoyed it too.”

“You did?” Steve sounded incredulously.

She nodded her head. “Seeing you gasp and groan beneath me? I’m not going to lie, it made me so wet.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t mind seeing that again.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that.”

“Not tonight though. There’s so much more we can do besides that.”

“Yes.” Steve was silent for a few seconds. He looked at Peggy. “So,” he said as he slid his hand down Peggy’s back, softly squeezing her ass. “Are you up for round two?”


End file.
